


Secret Agent Santa

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [61]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James draws Q's name in the Secret Santa draw. Then he gets some unexpected help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Agent Santa

**Author's Note:**

> "Just stumbled upon the blog and loving what I’m reading! How about a OOQ where MI6 has Secret Santa and the Q Branch minions and Eve among others help people with everything from ideas to dropping off surprises? Heavy on the fluff, cute and silly please?" —anon

James hadn’t been too worried when he drew Q’s name for MI6’s Secret Santa. He figured he’d just buy Q some sort of gadget or something of the sort. He wasn’t the most creative when it came to gifts, after all.

So to say James was confused when he received a text message not even ten minutes after drawing Q’s name was an understatement.

Especially when the text message read “ _Q likes toffee_ ” and nothing else.

The number was blocked somehow; James would have to get one of the minions to track the number down. But what was so confusing about the message was how fast the mysterious person seemed to know that James had drawn Q’s name. Someone had to be spying on him. Obviously, that knowledge didn’t narrow down any suspects, this was MI6 after all, but James would try to get to the bottom of the mystery anyway.

Of course, the mystery deepened when James requested help from the minions of Q branch, only for them to claim they were unable to trace the number. So either the minions were incompetent (which James highly doubted, considering the fact that Q demanded the best of everything in Q branch), or they were in on the mysterious number.

So one of the minions had sent James a message about Q liking toffee. Why? Did they think James would need help finding a gift for Q? Well, considering how James hadn’t put much thought into what he was going to get Q, the minions might have a point.

But seriously, toffee? James never would have guess Q for being the type to enjoy sweets.

About a week later, James received another mystery text.

_Q likes Jazz music_

Well _that_ was an odd message to receive. James didn’t bother asking for the minions help this time, he knew they wouldn’t help him find the identity of his mystery accomplice (if that was what James could call it—messaging him all of Q’s likes through mysterious text messages).

So toffee and Jazz music, James could do that, no problem. He’d just pick those things up at a shop and find a way to get them into Q’s office without him knowing.

That last bit might be a little tricky.

The messages took a strange turn when Eve handed him a file, informing him that he needed to read page 14 in private. James hadn’t thought much of it until he finally read the file page.

_Q likes you_

Whether or not Eve was behind the other mystery messages, James didn’t know, but the fact she had been behind this particular one was interesting enough.

And Q liked him. Well, _that_ was certainly an interesting piece of news. Sure, Q wasn’t James’s usual type, but…

Eh, what the hell? Tis the season, after all.

It was Christmas Eve when Q walked into his office to find Jazz music playing in the background and James sitting on his desk, with a box full of toffee and a bow on top of his head.

Q chuckled, “It would seem my Secret Santa went all out this year.”

James smirked, pleased with himself on a job well done. Then, through the open door of Q’s office, he saw the minions share several knowing looks before holding up several pieces of paper (the papers from the Secret Santa, James noted). Each and every one of them had Q written on it.

It was then James realized that while he had thought he had been the Secret Santa, in actuality, he had been the gift.

Q smirked, shutting and locking his office door, “I think I’ll unwrap my present now, don’t you think, 007?”

James blinked, then chuckled to himself. Well Merry Christmas indeed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Secret Agent Santa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139453) by [himitsutsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa)




End file.
